


Once Upon a Lifetime

by GlitterCake20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's flashbacks, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgic Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Romantic Bucky Barnes, Sappy Shit, Slow Dancing, Slow Sex, Top Steve Rogers, also Buck in his uniform because fuuuck, everyone is happy no one is dead, ignoring IW canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Steve gets nostalgic about the 40s and Bucky takes him back there.





	Once Upon a Lifetime

“I miss the forties Buck.” Steve says out of the blue, making himself comfortable in the crook of the metal that’s become the same as the rest of Buck’s skin to him. He loves it all the same.

“You mean all this artificial intelligence and computer sketches ain’t your thing, doll?” Bucky says, scoffing, planting a kiss between Steve’s eyes.

“You know it’s not. Just saying it was more romantic back then. Everything was romantic you know?”

“You getting soft on me Rogers?”

Steve nudges his mouth against Bucky’s throat and smiles. “Haven’t I always been?”

“You got a smooth mouth Stevie.” he kisses Steve’s hair and worms himself around so he fits on top of Steve and gets his lips back on his neck. 

All of Bucky shifts against him, warming whatever he touches, inside as well as out. “I can show you romantic sweetheart. Hm?”

“I’d never say no Buck.” Steve says grabbing hold of Bucky’s long hair to bring their mouths together.

Bucky continues to splatter Steve’s neck and collarbone and his pecs with kisses, mumbling cheesy pickup lines into his skin. They end up laughing more than anything else. Not what Steve would call romantic but it’s perfect, regardless.

Bucky laughing is like the air itself to Steve, anyway. He’ll never get enough.

* * *

It’s way past six the next afternoon when Steve gets home, the sun already sits low and colors the sky pink. He knows it’ll be quite the sight from their window but what he’s greeted with in the lounge, far surpasses this.

It’s Bucky. But he looks exactly the way Steve’s twenty-something heart remembers him and he just about bursts into tears seeing him like this. Brown sergeant’s uniform complete with a cap, pins, badges and all. Youthful as ever, just as on the day he left to join the 107th. The only change shows in how tight the uniform now stretches over Bucky’s shoulders, biceps and thighs.

Steve’s heart is in his throat, everything is in his throat.

Bucky grins at him the way he did back in 41, when he was trying to sweet talk, and tips his cap off, “Captain.” he greets, even salutes him, while taking a small bow.

“Christ, Buck… you look…” he cut his hair, Steve realises, it’s short and neat and taken into a side path. “Buck you look…” There are really no words are there? Not for Sergeant Barnes, there never has been.

Bucky snickers and comes a tad closer, “You like it doll? You said you missed the old days, this is the closest I could get to giving it to you.” he gestures around to the apartment, and it’s only then that Steve takes the rest in.

The lights are turned low, yellow, the curtains drawn and a single candle burns alongside red, red roses on their dining room table. Their vintage record player cracks with soft tunes that takes Steve back to days in Brooklyn, hot summer days in the streets, and nights - hot in a whole different way - at home or in bars but always with Bucky.

“It’s perfect Buck.” he says, “It’s perfect sweetheart.” and his hands find the lapels of Bucky’s uniform, tugging him close, “You know you didn’t have to do this?”

Bucky says, “And you know I’d build a goddamn time machine and you back to those days myself, if I could.” and kisses him softly. “Take this off.” Bucky tugs at his blue check shirt, and lucky for him he’s got that tight wife beater on underneath, makes Bucky curse when he peels the top one off.

Steve’s left in his beige chinos and the vest, probably the closest he’ll get to 1940s style tonight. Bucky appreciates it anyway.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to how huge you are now.” he says, hands coming up Steve’s arms, his eyes following after, hungry.

Steve tips Bucky’s chin up, “How about you shut up and dance with me Sarge?”

And so they do. Feels like it did back in that pub, only, now they don’t have to _imagine_ dancing with each other, Steve doesn’t have to stare at Bucky from across the room dancing with the girls while imagining his arms are wrapped around Bucky’s back instead. It’s all theirs now.

Bucky still dances like he did all those years ago, his movements smooth and slow, taking Steve where he wants to, bending him the way he likes. He smiles against Steve’s cheek, “You know, you used to be so small… we’d dance alone back in the apartment like this and I’d put my chin right here.” Buck says and brings his hand up to Steve’s hair. “Used to spin you around real nice.”

Steve tightens his arm around Bucky’s middle and lifts him off the ground, spins around once before he sets him back down, “Like that?” he says, can’t keep from chuckling low at Bucky’s eye roll.

“Yeah punk. Like that.” but he smiles.

Steve leans his head down on Buck’s shoulder, their hands tightly clasped as they sway to an old, slow song and he thinks it’s true what Buck said, he used to rest his head against Bucky’s chest instead. Fit so delicately into his body and Bucky held him just the same, like he might break. He still does.

“Love you Barnes.” he says, just in case it wasn’t clear, in case Bucky ever forgets that part.

“I love you back Stevie.” Bucky turns and kisses his cheek, “So what d'you say doll, we gonna make love the way couldn’t back in Brooklyn, hm? Headboard slamming, screaming…”

“Nah…” Steve’s hand grips Bucky’s ass through his uniform, squeezing. “Tonight I’ll take my time, nice and slow.” and then he whispers into Bucky’s ear, “But you can still slam down on that headboard, scream all you want, I ain’t gonna say a thing about it.”

Bucky presses against him and makes a noise, a deep throaty sound that heats Steve up all over. And well, in Brooklyn they didn’t have the luxuries of California king-size beds, there they made due with the floor or Bucky’s creaky old single, so Steve drives him back to the couch and lowers them, lips on Bucky’s.

“God, Stevie.” Bucky breathes when Steve palms at him down the front of his slacks, he begins untangling the uniform but Steves stops him.

“Let me?” Because he really just wants to savour Bucky like this, he never had enough time before, and now he gets the privilege once more. It needs to last. “You’re so beautiful Buck, let me take it slow, huh?”

Bucky’s got no patience for slow, Steve knows, but because he loves Steve to bits and then some, he lets him. He puts his hands behind his head, spreads his legs to give Steve way.

Steve begins with tucking the shirt from Buck’s belt, revealing a strip of skin that he lathes in attention straight away, has Bucky squirming under him. Along with being impatient, Bucky’s also the most responsive person he’s ever met. He reacts to touch like fireworks to flames.

He rucks Bucks shirt up over his pecs, thumbing at his nipples while his mouth leaves wet kisses between each line of Bucky’s abs, “Stevie stop teasing doll. Come on.” he moans and Steve gives him a bite to his side that leaves him arching up, getting a metal grip in Steve’s hair.

Finally Steve’s mouth reaches a nipple, he flips over it, sucks it into his mouth, listens to Bucky hum deep in his throat. He does the same to the other side, just for that sound again, just to feel Bucky thicken up through the material against his thigh. And _fuck_ , he moans out again, addictive and rough, wanting.

The hand in his hair tightens and pulls, “Steve… babydoll… please baby… I need-”

Steve knows what his boy needs, so he slips his hand down the front of his pants before Bucky’s done speaking. He’s met with warm, bare skin and Bucky’s half hard dick jumping against his fingers.

“Steve, _Steve_ … Christ Almighty!” 

“Jesus, language Buck.” he says and Bucky chokes on a laugh, as he starts stroking Buck to life, feeling him fill up in his hand.

Bucky hastily undoes his zipper and spreads the flaps of his pants open in a triangle that frames his thick dick, and he watches Steve, can’t keep still for shit. Steve loves it.

Steve heads back down, gets hold of that spot below Bucky’s hip with his teeth and grazes at it, dangerously close to Bucky’s dick and while it’s leaking he licks at the tip.

“Oh.. _god_!!” Bucky cries out and sits up on his elbows. Steve looks at him while he takes him down - Bucky’s cast in golden shadows, low light of the candle playing over his face. Every time Steve thinks this man can’t get any more beautiful he’s sorely proven wrong. Right now Bucky is the most beautiful man on the face of the earth. He knows Bucky will fight him on that without a doubt. 

Since Bucky’s looking, Steve gives him a show. He slides his lips down low, taking all of Bucky, until he his eyes water and then he looks up at Buck, blinking, full.

“That’s it doll, breathe through your nose… you’ve got it.” Bucky strokes over his stretched lips with his metal finger, wipes at his wet lashes with the flesh one. Then he lays back and nudges himself deep inside Steve throat for as long as he knows Steve can take it and after a good couple of seconds he lets up, pulls Steve’s head off and up toward him for a kiss. 

“Gonna need you to do something real soon Stevie, that mouth… my god.” he says half into Steve’s mouth, nodding to the lube on the side table.

“Oh Barnes, no can do.” Steve laughs at the puzzled look on Buck’s pretty face. “Get them off.” he says tugging at Bucky’s pants.

Bucky lifts his hips and pushes his pants down, once rid of it he strokes at himself, watches Steve watching him, slaps his dick against his stomach a few times. He knows what touching himself does to Steve, and he’s rather on purpose about it when Steve’s eyes lock on the movement.

So while Steve spends time getting rid of his own clothes, Bucky squeezes himself until he leaks good and proper then holds it toward Steve to taste.

“Seriously?” Steve’s brow arches up before he tosses his clothes to the floor and leans down to lick up the drop at Bucky’s slit.

“Just makin’ sure you’re hydrated doll.” he says, teasing, then hisses when Steve’s tongue makes contact with his skin.

“Yeah, come on, get up and turn around for me. Put your hands here.” he pats the back of the couch and gets up himself. Helps Bucky turn until they’re chest to back, and starts undoing his tie and buttons of his uniform but leaves it hanging open, hands sweeping up Bucky’s smooth chest.

“Your hands feel so good on me, they always do. Can’t get used to that kind of thing doll, the way you touch.” Bucky breathes out and kneels on the couch steadying himself on the back of it, like Steve asked him too, he spreads his legs while he’s at it, like he knows what’s coming his way.

Steve’s hands go straight to his ass, pulling and squeezing at the soft flesh under them. He drops kisses down Bucky’s spine, watches how he flexes for him, how his muscles move where any part of Steve touches him.

“Steve, doll come on… do something, you’re killin’ me.” he says, voice scratchy, fingers digging into the couch.

Steve pulls his head back so his mouth can reach Bucky’s temple, his back curving at the angle. “Fuck, look at you sweetheart, you should see yourself right now Buck, how gorgeous you are.”

Bucky strains out a desperate sound when Steve drops to his knees behind him, his ass cheeks clenching tight in Steve’s hands with anticipation.

And then Bucky moans outright and the couch creaks in his hold when Steve puts his mouth on him.

He licks up between his cheeks, leaving a gentle bite once he reaches the top, massages and pulls him open. His other hand eases Buck forward and he goes in again, kisses the tender flesh softly, then licks a little harder when Bucky cries out his name in needy little successions. That sound is one that stays with him wherever he finds himself, his name in Bucky’s sweet mouth, it’s practically heaven.

Bucky pushes back onto Steve’s tongue, “Doll, more please? Give me more Stevie.” he begs. Steve feels like teasing him purely for the sounds he makes, but he doesn’t, he presses his tongue inside, and Bucky shudders so much Steve needs to hold on to his thighs to keep him steady.

But he doesn’t relent, he pushes in deeper, feeling Bucky tighten around his tongue. He reaches back for Steve’s head to keep him there, not that Steve would dare move an inch when Bucky’s reacting to him this way.

As much he can, he closes his lips around Bucky, enveloping his hole in his mouth. Kissing then licking, like he would Bucky’s mouth, sweet and soft and over again.

Bucky starts shaking, legs going slack, and he drops froward. “Steve, Jesus Steve… Don’t stop, don’t-”

Just then Steve slips a finger in too, his other hand comes around to Bucky’s front to stroke him through, and as he wraps around his dick, Bucky comes. Spills out plentiful into Steve’s hand, gasping, trembling.

Breathless, Bucky whispers, “Oh, babydoll… _oh…”_ and his metal fingers scratch at Steve’s scalp from where he’s reaching back.

Steve thinks there probably no feeling in the world that’ll come close to knowing he’s responsible for this half dazed smile on Bucky’s face, his fast heartbeat and the wet warmth of him in Steve’s hands.

And Steve’s so fucking hard now, he’s aching for Bucky, to be inside his body, as close as they can get. Practically inseparable. To feel him come apart because of what Steve does to him. “Ready for that lube now, sweetheart.” Steve says and heads back up, “But let me kiss that pretty mouth first, huh? Come here.”

Bucky is soft and his skin heated now, breathing just settling when he lets Steve maneuver him around to fit their mouths together. Steve brings them down on the carpet and begins grinding against Bucky, bodies sliding together slow yet lustful in the slickness Bucky left behind on them both.

He lets Steve kiss him deep, messy, and soft, setting a pace for what’s coming. Steve puts his hands between Bucky’s legs again, now slicked up, and presses two fingers inside him. Just as slow and soft as they kiss, he fingers him open, arching the pads of his fingers up so Bucky makes delicious noises into his mouth when he hits a hot spot inside him.

Steve pulls back to look at Bucky, his broad chest framed by the open lapels of his Sergeant’s uniform, naked the rest of the way down. “I remember you just like this Buck, back then, I remember you like this coming home from a shift to that little apartment. You cooked us dinner just like this, with your shirt open and your pants hanging low.”

Bucky nods, gasping at each stroke of Steve’s fingers in him, “You never could keep your eyes to yourself doll.”

“You blame me?” Steve smiles, lost, nose to nose with Bucky, feeling him writhe and smile and heat up beneath him, bodies moving as one. Bucky gets hold of Steve’s dick and gives it some attention too, he rubs him right up against his stomach, thumbing at the wet slit.

“Buck… baby, ah fuck.” he lets his forehead rest against Bucky’s, feeling the cold metal slip against his dick. His spine always rings with pleasure when Bucky touches him with that hand as opposed to flesh, he guesses there’s something to be said for the adrenaline junkie in him. That arm can choke the life out of him and yet he could just finish and come all over himself at the mere thought of his cock in the palm of the metal. Dangerously gentle, like his Bucky.

There’s a faint buzzing sound as the arm works from the shoulder down, pumping Steve’s cock as their bodies rock together, up and down until Steve decides Bucky is loose enough to take him.

“Come on Buck, let me in you sweetheart.”

“You know you can Stevie, it’s yours, all of me is yours.”

Steve removes his fingers and nudges Bucky’s legs open, hungry now, kisses his clavicle as he lines up, has to grit his teeth down when the head slips inside easy.

“All of it Steve, come on…”

_“Bucky!_ Steve pushes forward into the silky wetness of Bucky’s body, missing his long hair right now for something to ground himself with. But as he slides into bliss, Buck clenching around his cock, grabs his ass and pulls him close.

Bucky’s metal partitions nip at the soft flesh of Steve’s ass then the small of his back, “Mhm god babydoll, fuck…”

“You okay?” Steve leans back to catch Bucky’s eyes, they’re blown a wild dark blue, and Steve knows that look, that’s the way his sweet Bucky looks when he’s ready to be consumed whole by Steve Rogers and all the love he has for him.

One hundred years of love to be exact.

“What else am I gonna be Steve? Huh?” Bucky says, and it makes Steve smile. “What the hell else can I be but fuckin’ happy when you got me like this?”

So he starts slow, intent on keeping it that way, long lazy deep thrusts. Feels Bucky’s rim drag up and down his length, Bucky’s cock rubbed to attention between their bodies, doing a perfect job at showing Steve how good Bucky’s feeling with the mess he’s leaking out on his own stomach. Slow in, slow out. Just like that.

“Y-you ever think about all those years Buck?” Steve asks, laying a kiss to Bucky’s temple, mouth open and wet, breathing. “The time we lost?”

Bucky’s mouth sucks kisses into Steve’s neck, “I think this was worth all the waiting for. And that’s that.”

“We got each other now, don’t we?” Steve’s fists curl into the pillow beside Bucky’s head, lips brushing Bucky’s with each inward thrust.

Bucky licks at him, says, “Sure do doll. Ain’t ever letting go.” and pulls Steve’s hips into him harder. Both gasp, grabbing on, heat now rolling off their bodies like tumbleweeds in the desert.

Steve gets onto his knees and hikes Bucky’s ass up and plants him down steady on his hips so he’s lifted off the floor, uniform hanging open, slipping off Bucky’s shoulders now, the cap discarded on the floor beside them. Steve thinks he’s cute and puts it on.

“Oh mighty Jesus, Steven goddam Grant Rogers, what the fuck are you doing??”

Steve smirks at him, “Look good??” he asks, slamming into Bucky, now marginally faster, but still not enough to make either of them properly lose it.

“Wait, c’mere.” Bucky reaches for his pants and digs around in the pocket, pulls out his old dog tags, the engraved J. B Barnes glittering in the candle light, “Here put ‘em on too.”

Steve takes it, gives another thrust that leaves both their faces slack, inhaling quickly. “Why’d you leave them off?”

Bucky starts smiling, “Sticks to the fucking magnet.” he holds the metal arm up and they both laugh as much as they’re able to against the pleasure in their guts, flushing up their chests.

Steve slips the chain over his neck, grabs Bucky’s thighs again and continues his chase for release, sees Bucky’s eyes on him in the cap and dog tags that clatter against his chest and his body jerks with hits into Bucky.

“Pretty as a picture not even you can draw babydoll.” Bucky breathes out, moaning and he lets his neck arch back, tips himself off the carpet, “Faster Steve. Go faster.”

“Yeah…” Steve’s hands sweep up Bucky’s chest, stops at the dip of his throat, Bucky moans at the touch, his body now bouncing up and down since Steve sped up significantly.

“Close Stevie… I’m close.”

“Let me see you sweetheart, go for it,” he slams in harder the way he knows Buck likes, holding Bucky’s hips up, “Come on Buck, let me see you come for me.”

Bucky’s hips give a violent twitch in Steve’s hold, once, twice, and then he cries out all broken and high, “Steve!!! _Steve_ , Stevie!!! _Jeeesus!!!_ ” and he throws his arm over his face as his body convulses with his orgasm, white hot and untouched.

“That’s it Buck. That’s it my sweetheart. Beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Steve groans, places one hand in the middle of Buck’s chest, the other under him - on the small of his back and pulls Bucky in to him hard, over and over, he lets his sounds spill out to match Bucky’s. Like an angel’s song, he thinks just before his head clouds up and he comes stuttering into Bucky.

“Steve…”

“I know.”

“Jesus me too. Me too.”

Steve stays still, only lowers himself to get to Bucky’s mouth again, lets the rest of the world around them vanish while they spin around on its axis, dripping love as far as they go. The kind of love you’ll only find once in a lifetime, the kind that won’t forget or relent.

  
  


After a long while of saturating in bliss, Bucky finally turns his head, Steve sleepy in his arms, “Romantic enough for you babydoll?” he asks quietly into Steve’s hair.

With that, Bucky’s tags around Steve’s neck zip to the metal with a loud clang in the otherwise quiet room, and sticks on for dear life.

They share a look and burst out laughing.

Steve says, “Just like the forties.” and meets Bucky’s lips mid smile for a kiss.


End file.
